Escarlata
by Meru Panizza
Summary: AU/Crossover. Siendo un vampiro sediento de sangre, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que la pecosa que lograría darle sazón a su inmortalidad fuera humana.


**Summary**: AU/Crossover. Siendo un vampiro sediento de sangre, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que la pecosa que lograría darle sazón a su inmortalidad fuera humana.

**Disclaimer**: Lo único que me pertenece son mis ideas plasmadas en Microsoft Word. El resto es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

**Escarlata**

_Por Meru Panizza_

"Es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamás haber amado".

_- Alfred Tennyson_

_------_

**Prólogo**

Dicen por ahí que todas las criaturas pensantes que habitamos el planeta Tierra hallamos por h o por b respuestas a nuestras incesantes incógnitas sobre la vida misma. Algunas descubrimos nuestro propósito de vida más temprano que otras, pero esto no quiere decir que dicho propósito resulte más satisfactorio para las primeras que para las segundas. Aunque la vida a veces no se muestre tan justa como quisiésemos, el destino es el encargado estrella en igualar el incomparable peso en la balanza de la infamia existencial.

La idea de destino no es una burda hipótesis de predestinación, sino que es mucho más que eso. Es una extraña afirmación que hace alusión a nuestro propio juicio y a nuestra moral a la hora de decidirnos. Son las decisiones que tomamos las que nos hacen quienes somos, porque si bien las opciones a elegir son miles, nosotros nos inclinamos por las que nos parecen las mejores.

Entonces, en pocas palabras, ¿qué es el destino?

El destino somos nosotros, ansiosos de superar las bajas sufridas para no repetir nuestros errores y averiguar las verdades mencionadas previamente antes que la muerte se digne a visitarnos.

Pero yo, muy a mi pesar, era literalmente inmortal.

Me urgía terriblemente que la parca me llevase a donde quiera que fuesen las almas perdidas. No me importaba arder en el infierno en caso de merecerlo, porque mi inexplicable supervivencia era clasificada como el averno mismo.

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para que mi razón de existir saliera a flote y, por mucha paciencia que tuviese, ya estaba harto de esperar y de afrontar las consecuencias que traía consigo la paupérrima demora.

Ya habían transcurrido tres siglos, tres arduos siglos de no entender el porque de mi situación. Era inevitable recluirme para no alarmar a los demás y, sin embargo, todos – y cuando digo todos _no_ incluyo a Astoria – pretendían animarme en vano, ya que sus consejos me resultaban laxos e inservibles.

Es así como me limitaba a cazar y a permanecer duro como una estatua en el extenso sofá de la sala de estar, sin siquiera leer una novela o tocar una dulce melodía en el piano… Simplemente no estaba de humor para hacerlo.

Mi no-consanguínea familia se estaba desmoronando a mi lado y yo, teniendo mis pocas prioridades en orden, no iba a permitir que mis acciones le infligiesen dolor alguno a cualquiera de mis seres queridos. Tampoco me encontraba en condiciones de admitir que envidiaba su felicidad, pues era obstinadamente orgulloso y prefería mil veces sufrir en soledad antes que se percatasen de mis insatisfechas necesidades. Pero aún así, se habían dado cuenta que todavía me hallaba angustiado por no poder expresar mi devoción a nada ni nadie en especial.

Era un incomprendido. Ni siquiera mi hermana adoptiva – quien tampoco tenía una pareja – se sentía de la misma forma que yo. Nymphadora era lo más cercano que tenía a una mejor amiga y por más que fuese capaz de oír sus pensamientos y contemplar sus visiones antes que se le ocurriese vocalizarlas, vivía desconcertándome. Ella, naturalmente optimista, aguardaba que la media naranja de su premonición se diera el lujo de aparecer luego de cien años de espera.

Su constancia me daba arcadas mentales y lo único positivo que sacaba de su pequeño y utópico circo de alegría era verla cambiar su apariencia frente al espejo, pues su entusiasmo en hallar un estilo que fuese de agrado para su alma gemela me hacía sonreír. A veces podía ser tan inmadura…

Desafortunadamente, la trama de mi historia se tornaba nuevamente un suplicio cuando veía las muestras de afecto de mi madre y Lucius o, en su defecto, las de Astoria y Blaise. Me veía como un extra en sus escenas románticas, un anexo irrelevante en su cornucopia de amor. Estaba celoso, demasiado para mi gusto. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro y Nymphadora iba a finalizar en pocos días lo que para mi era una condena, cosa que me arrojaba hacia el fondo del más profundo de los pozos depresivos: todo contribuía a sentirme la peor mierda del aquelarre. Deseaba con locura ser humano para poder evitar esta tortura. Aguardar a que alguien de mi raza y de mi exquisito gusto apareciese era igual de improbable que besar a una chica normal y no dejarme llevar por el rítmico sonido de su corazón bombeando sangre.

Quería ser todo menos un asesino, pero no podía no serlo. Era mi naturaleza ser el predador más peligroso, el típico monstruo de película de terror, la temible bestia sedienta de sangre… Todo me jugaba en contra, incluso mi dieta: litros y litros de sangre animal no terminaban de saciarme, nunca _nada_ me resultaba suficiente.

Era un caso perdido.

"_Draco…_" la dulce y preocupada voz de mi madre hizo eco en mi mente, interrumpiendo mis propios pensamientos "_¿Qué sucede?_". Bajé la vista y recordé que me hallaba en el medio del bosque, cernido sobre el cadáver de un ciervo, cazando en su compañía.

"_¿Estás bien?_" nuestras miradas se cruzaron e inmediatamente se percató de mi malestar. No hizo más que deslizarse con gracia sobre el pasto e inclinarse un poco para abrazarme con ternura.

- ¿Por qué? - le pregunté, abatido. - ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?

Se alejó unos centímetros y me observó, adolorida.

- ¿Qué clase de madre me creerías si no hubiese velado por tu salud? – me reprochó indignadamente. – ¡Nunca permitiría que nada malo te sucediese!

- Soy un vampiro, mamá – murmuré, curvando mis labios en una mueca sardónica. – Considero mi actual estado el triple de malo que un intento de suicidio.

"_No lo creo, jovencito_" pensó, haciendo caso omiso a mi atípico berrinche. "_Me juré a mi misma que iba a hacer lo imposible para mantenerte a mi lado luego de la huída de tu padre biológico y, si bien no tenía planeado morir dando a luz, tuve suerte que Lucius me hallara para convertirme. Eras mi asunto pendiente, Draco. Te cuidé desde las sombras, me aseguré que no te faltara nada, te vi crecer…_"

- Ya me sé tu discursito de memoria, Narcissa – le espeté, iracundo. Estaba al corriente que aborrecía que la llamase por su nombre, siendo su único hijo natural. – Pero lo que no sé todavía es por qué, sabiendo lo que me esperaba, decidiste _salvarme_ de mi súbito _deseo_ de arrojarme de un acantilado. ¡Podrías haberme dicho que eras inmortal y lo hubiese aceptado sin rechistar, regodeándome de euforia al refutar mi teoría de no tener a nadie en el mundo por ser un jodido huérfano!

Me echó la peor de sus miradas y no fue necesario hurgar en sus pensamientos para comprender lo que me había dicho. La vi girar sobre sus talones y emprender la vuelta a casa, esquivando su presa al pasar.

- Lo siento, mamá – susurré casi inaudiblemente, sabiendo a la perfección que por más lejos que estuviese había oído mis disculpas. Me azoté cerebralmente al caer en cuenta cuán hondo había metido la pata. Todos los esfuerzos de no mostrarme transparente habían sido en vano, lo había arruinado todo y había hecho miserable a mi madre, la criatura más compasiva y amorosa que jamás había conocido.

"_Creo que llegué tarde para advertirte sobre la pelea con Narcissa_" su timbre burlón me hizo enfrentarla en una milésima de segundo, poniéndome a la defensiva. Convivir con Astoria las veinticuatro horas de cada mísero día era un sacrificio. "_No tienes tacto con las mujeres, Draco. No me cabe la menor duda que vas a pasar el resto de tu existencia soltero…_"

- No es necesario que saques a relucir todos mis errores. Creo que con los tuyos ya tenemos suficientes para subsistir un milenio – repliqué sarcásticamente. – Estás tan cegada por tu egocentrismo que te es insufrible ver que tu peor falta es existir.

"_Estúpido_" se arregló su cabellera con disgusto y se redujo a mirarme con aprensión, como siempre solía hacerlo. "_No tienes cura, imbécil_"

- _Touché_ – sonreí, habiendo ganado la batalla del día. - ¿Acaso hay algo más que hayas olvidado decirme? Nymphadora no va a estar muy contenta que digamos luego de oír que la traicionaste arribando tarde.

Astoria gruñó, dándose por vencida.

"_Estaba demasiado jovial para mi gusto cuando la dejé y, de no ser por sus amenazas, no hubiera venido nunca por ti. Parece que tiene un par de noticias que son de tu interés, saco de huesos. Quiso quedarse en casa para concentrarse un poco más… Conociéndola, debe estar estrujándose los sesos para develar más información…_"

- Estás cien por ciento celosa de su utilidad, Astoria – frunció el entrecejo ante mis palabras y no pude evitar sonreír. – Tu único don es la belleza y, aunque no lo creas, no sirve de nada el envoltorio si el contenido está más podrido que el Sena. No sé qué es lo que Blaise ve en ti… A mi las rubitas huecas nunca me agradaron, y eso que yo también soy rubio.

Di media vuelta y la oí mascullar algún que otro insulto en francés mientras me perdía en la frondosa arboleda, sin detenerme a disfrutar aquél paisaje que conocía mejor que a la palma de mi mano. El condado de Wiltshire era sin lugar a dudas el mejor territorio que habíamos habitado. Era excelente para nuestra búsqueda de alimento, no había ojos curiosos que arriesgasen nuestra forma de vida a kilómetros y por sobre todas las cosas era tranquilo.

Como creía muy poco probable que alguien reparase en la rapidez con la que nos movíamos, entré a casa a toda velocidad y tropecé con _Dora_ quien, haciendo una extravagante danza de la victoria, se echó en mis brazos con soltura.

"_¡Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco!_" bufé, contando hasta diez en mi fuero interno para no gritarle desaforadamente por no tener escrúpulos.

- ¿Podrías calmarte un poco? – su rostro se iluminó con una risita encantadora y me constriñó con más fuerza.

- Ay Draco, estoy tan feliz por ti… - comentó, sincera. – Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que…

Entorné los ojos, ansioso.

- ¡Qué va, mejor me callo y te dejo ver! – exclamó atragantándose en sus palabras, emocionadísima. La seguí con la mirada y noté que había cerrado los ojos, todavía luciendo en su blanquecina cara aquella fatídica sonrisa. Su mente se desbloqueó en cosa de segundos y la visión que había tenido me dejó aún más frío que de costumbre.

- ¡Tenemos que comentarle a Lucius! – me dijo, retomando su cómico baile. - En este preciso instante está volviendo a casa y luce de mal humor pues no tuvo un buen día en el hospital. ¡Apuesto mi auto a que se pone de buenas con la noticia! ¿Por qué no le decimos a tu madre? Después de todo se merece una disculpa por tu torpe comportamiento. Si le contamos esto seguro que se olvida de tus rabietas… ¡Narcissa, ven aquí, Draco tiene algo para decirte!

Poco a poco dejé de prestarle atención a sus palabras de aliento y a los constantes cambios en su color de pelo para poder digerir las buenas nuevas en paz... Algo en mi interior, fuera lo que fuese, se puso en movimiento. De no haber sabido que mi corazón no latía, hubiera jurado que en ese momento lo hacía. Era algo tan real que faltaba poco y nada para que saltara de mi pecho, en pleno éxtasis. Sólo bastaba con recordar su pálido rostro manchado de pecas para que el placentero dolor en mi pecho se hiciese más enérgico.

Por fin la había hallado.


End file.
